The Anime State
by NicksterGamer
Summary: Nick, Matthew, Aaron, and more go into a magical house that sucks them into the worlds of anime. They have to finish the story ending and escape before time runs out. (Anime Category is updated as the story changes to new anime and some of the ending may give away spoilers)


**Hey guys, I hope you will like this fanfiction as this is a fanfiction through many anime series. Mainly it's me and my friends who get stuck in a time warp and go through time and space going into different worlds and meeting new characters. I thought this was an awesome idea so enjoy! (Warning: NicksterGamer does not own ANY animes that are included in this series!)**

It was a nice warm summer day...too warm some might say as Nick, Aaron, and Matthew were walking down the street. They all were talking until they approached a dark gloomy house that was all worn down and broken. There was a curse in this house people have heard of that if you walk into this house, the doors will close behind you and you would never be heard of again. Nick remembered some of his friends entering inside that house….Cody Draper…Wyatt Neth…there was more people who entered that house as well…but he couldn't remember who. Though this house was really big, it probably was a mansion! Matthew came up with the most suicidal idea they have ever heard in their lives.

Matthew: Hey guys, want to go check out the spooky house?

Nick: Why would we do that…you heard the stories!

Matthew: yeah but you know…just…walked in there for at least a second then we'll walk out and we will be fine.

Aaron: I don't know…it could be suicidal…

Matthew: I will give you a piece of gum…

Nick: You think we are going to risk are lives for one piece of gum…?

Matthew: Two..?

Aaron: Two…really….?

Matthew: Fine…five pieces…each!

Aaron and Nick: Deal!

As they walked up on the porch, it seemed to cave in slowly like it was really, REALLY old! Matthew knocked on the door, but there was no answer, no footsteps, and no peeks through the door slot!

Nick: Why would you knock dude…remember no one lives here…this door is really old you can just kick it down!

Nick walked up to the door and forced his foot forward pushing as much force as possible. The door flew back a couple feet and landed on the ground with a thud. It echoed through the house as they walked inside.

Aaron: Ha! Now it can't close on us!

Nick: Hmm…yeah I think your right…let's explore for now…

The building contained lots of corroders almost like a giant maze. Lots of creatures and dust bunnies were scattered across the area, cats running by and bugs eating away at their lunch for today. As they turned the corner, Matthew daggered back at the door to see that it was closed, like someone quickly rebuilt it back up. Matthew ran back at the door and force kicked it but it didn't budge.

Matthew: Uh guys!

Aaron: You got to be kidding me!

Aaron took a shot at it and kicked the door as well, but it still would not budge. Nick ran at it with full speed and jump kicked it but all it did was sprain Nick's ankle. Nick got up and tried shaking it off, but all he did was limp away from the door.

Nick: So how do we…die…?

Nick swallowed full of nervous thoughts of thinking of this would be the last sight he would see before he died. He turned slowly around to see a wardrobe appear right in-front of them.

Aaron: What is this, The Chronicles of Narnia!?

They all walked up to it slowly looking all around at the markings on it, climbing around it seeing if there was any catch. Aaron opened the doors and looked inside to see an old coat hanging on an iron bar…but something was wrong! It was really far way like the wardrobe was very big. Aaron couldn't reach it so he took a step in but felt no platform touching his foot and slipped. He fell down deep into the wardrobe and hit the ground hard on his back. He gasped for air and jerked up to find that he was engulfed by darkness.

Nick: Aaron are you ok…?

Matthew: Are you still alive down there…?

Aaron: Yeah I'm fine…could you help me up?

Nick reached down and grasped onto Aaron's hand as Matthew took a hold of Nick's leg so that he didn't fall.

Nick: Ok Matthew…pull us up, dude!

Matthew pulled on Nick's leg but it was like picking up a car with these two. He wasn't strong enough to pull both of them up…suddenly Matthews favourite banana fell out of his pocket and he starred at it with big eyes.

Nick: Matthew...what's wrong pull us up…

Matthew: My banana….MY BANANA!

Matthew let go of Nick's leg and jumped at the banana, petting it like it was his favourite pet in the world. Nick lost his stepping and slipped hitting the jacket down with him. Now it was Aaron and Nick who were engulfed by darkness. Then, Aaron remembered had his phone in his pocket and flipped it on so they could see. Nick looked up to see the wardrobe entrance still wide open.

Nick: Matthew what the heck dude!?

Aaron: Matthew, come down here and help us or we will take that banana away from you!

Matthew jumped up, putting the banana in his pocket, and ran into the wardrobe landing on his feet when he fell in. He scratched his head and looked over to Aaron and Nick.

Nick: I didn't mean come in here and…nvm….let's just call 911! We need help!

Aaron: Hey how do I look…?

Aaron had just put on the old jacket that was stored on the iron bar; it was really dusty and smelt weird.

Nick: You look ridiculous…

Aaron: Maybe to you…but not to me…

Suddenly a shine of light went into the eyes of the three teens. As they covered their eyes a portal was open beside them and they were in for the biggest surprise of their lives. Nick, still blinded by the light, tripped and fell into the portal, followed behind him was Matthew who dropped his banana in.

Matthew: BANANA!

He yelled jumping into the portal as well. Aaron rubbed his eyes and looked around seeing no Nick or Matthew insight. He turned to the glowing portal and sighed.

Aaron: I have been in weirder situations…

He jumped in after them and the wardrobe closed behind them. They flew on a blue electrical line, skating on it to the destination…a wall! They all screamed and went straight through the wall and landed on a brick ground. They all were hit pretty badly from the impact and slowly stood up rubbing their heads.

Nick: What happened…?

Aaron: I don't know…did we teleport away from the house…?

Matthew: Which means…?

Matthew and Aaron: WE ARE THE FIRST PEOPLE TO SURVIVE THE HOUSE!

Matthew and Aaron did a little victory dance as Nick was just surprised where they ended up his jaw could have hit the ground. Matthew looked up to where Nick was looking...a giant building at the top of the city. I had three candles hanging out on both sides and three skulls at the entrance of the door. It was night time so it was kind of hard to see any other details. Nick smiled and started to laugh.

Nick: Am I dreaming…?

Matthew: Wait…isn't that the…?

Nick: DWMA…the actual school…DWMA!

Aaron: The DW what…?

Nick: DWMA…it's a school in a TV show…or an anime I would say…called Soul Eater!

Aaron: Are you saying we got sucked into a TV anime whatever show!? HOW DO WE GET OUT!?

Matthew: I don't know…but it's getting dark we should find out what to do…

Nick: Wait didn't some people come into the house, maybe they are here…maybe the people in the creepy house went into this area we could probably find-

Nick's voice got caught off by the wind. The wind howled through the night as footsteps could be heard. The footsteps grew louder and louder as the teens didn't make a move or a step…holding their breath in. A wild weird creature approached them as he had spider looking hair, a very stretched out and skinny body, tethered clothes, a hood, and had sharp, SHARP claws. The monster hit the wall beside him sticking his claws into it showing how sharp they were, trying to intimidate.

Aaron: So…um…uhhh…who is this…someone to help us or something…?

Nick: No…No he's not… "Walks backwards slowly"

Matthew: What do we do…?

Nick: Run…

Aaron: Run!?

Nick: RUN…!

The three ran for their lives as the creature stormed at them. Matthew took a dive behind the bushes as the monster barrelled pass towards the other two.

Matthew: Woo…at least I'm not getting eaten today!

The Monster jab his claws in-front of Nick pushing him against the wall…nowhere else to go. The monster picked Nick up by the hoody of his sweatshirt and opened his mouth licking his lips. The hand released its grip and it was a free-fall to the mouth. Suddenly, a scythe bounced off of Nick pushing him to the side enough space to land on his feet. The scythe acted like boomerang returning to sender. The hero jumped down and landed in-front of the others.

Nick: CODY!?

Aaron: CODY!?

Matthew: BANANA!?

Everyone immediately stopped and looked at Matthew

Matthew: What…?

Cody: Don't worry guys, I got you…run over to the side lines I can fight this thing off.

Cody spinned the scythe around him and aimed it towards the creature. The creature wasn't surprised and showed his teeth, one on one battle. Nick and Aaron dived into the nearby bushes and ran into Matthew as they were about to see what unfold. Matthew, who was swinging his banana around happy to find it, didn't pay attention at all.

Cody: Ready, Mason?

Mason: Whenever you are!

Cody jumped at the monster for the battle to begin…

**I hope you will like this series, if you want one of your favourite animes in the series then say it in the reviews and I may add it…thanks for reading next update coming soon…see ya next time on The Anime State! Info: If I get a lot of details of an anime or watch an anime and finish it then I can write a lot of chapters based on that anime, so far I'm doing a couple chapters for Soul Eater…thank you!**


End file.
